


How to Care for a Rat

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overwatch Highschool AU, Past Abuse, macro micro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako doesn't like his birthday. He's bad at pretending to like gifts. But this year, he receives a gift that he'll cherish forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on yazzdonut's Highschool AU, using their character interpretations and whatnot.  
> Enjoy!

Mako always hated his birthday. Too much attention on him, loud congratulations, songs following him, _birthday beats._ He hated the large, glittery button that was pinned to his hoodie, the big ‘16’ a glaring reminder that he had an evening of pretending to like shitty presents. He spent the entire day dodging people intent on punching his arm 17 times, counting out the years and another for “good luck”. He, of course, retreated to the corner of the cafeteria with Gabe and Amelie, frowning into his sandwich, his fingers tapping on his water bottle as he focused on eating and not on yet another happy birthday song being sung at him. 

“Hey, it's not all bad.” Gabe said, nudging Mako with his elbow, nearly knocking his food onto the floor. “The gift we got you this year is really good. And it's just gonna be us at the party. No surprise guests.”

Amelie nodded as she swallowed her mouthful of sandwich. “We've been saving up for weeks for this so you'd better appreciate it.” She sipped her orange juice, eyes lingering on the horribly sparkly badge that Mako was still being forced to wear. “You're gonna love it though. It's just what you need.”

Mako dusted the crumbs off his hands and chest, using his tongue to loosen food from his teeth. “It'd better be a step up from last year. I mean, really, you need to stop trying to get me a date already.” He noticed the shared look between his friends and scowled at them. “Guys…” He said, a warning tone to his voice. 

Gabe held up his hands, smirking. “It's not what you think it is. Honestly, you're gonna love it.” He sounded sincere enough so Mako didn't say anything else about it. 

The rest of the day was as awful as the morning. His shoulders were sore, his ears were ringing and he just wanted to slide into bed and forget about it for another year. However, he was dragged off the bus a stop too early and pulled reluctantly to Amelie’s house, sighing as he was ushered onto the couch. He sank into the plush cushions, pulling his inhaler from his pocket, breathing easy for the first time all day. He closed his eyes, trying to have a moment of quiet before the party began. However, the music was soon turned up full blast and he was given a drink he didn't want. He sat there, watching as Gabe put his presents on the rug and Amelie went to the kitchen, fussing about.   
He always liked Amelie’s house. It was dark in the decor, all purple, red and blue. Not like the awful cream, yellow and pink floral patterns in his home. Plus, the furniture was large, the chairs never leaving half of his butt unsupported, and the sofa and beds were very comfy. He always felt like he could raid the fridge or watch anything, it was like his home away from home. He put his sock clad feet up on the sofa, cuddling into the cushions like he wanted them to absorb him. 

“Here we go!” Mako looked up to see the attractive glow of birthday candles. He felt a smile creep onto his face as Amelie sat beside him, passing him a plate of cake. It was clearly home made, the icing lumpy and discoloured but still making a happy pig face. He smiled, thanking them both before blowing out his candles, thinking about what he wanted to wish. “What did you wish for?” Amelie asked as she pulled out the candles, handing Mako a knife. 

“I can't tell you that.” He said as he cut a slice out of the piggy. “It might not come true.” He set slices on paper plates and put the rest of the cake on the coffee table. He then took a bite, resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose at the taste. It was burnt and overly sweet but he was happy that they made it for them. “So who did the baking and who did the icing?” He asked. 

“I baked it. And iced it. Amelie licked the spoon and told me I was doing everything wrong.” Gabe said, putting his cake down after a bite, clearly not wanting to taste any more of his horrific creation. 

“Hey, I wrapped the gifts!” Amelie said, having not touched her cake. “Remember Jack’s birthday? How many paper cuts did you get? I had to cut your hair off to get the tape out. And then I had to rewrap it myself!”

Mako chuckled quietly and wiped his mouth with his thumb, most of his cake having been eaten. “Gifts now?” He asked, washing down the monstrous cake with a gulp of his drink. 

“Yeah! Okay, this one is from the other guys.” Gabe passed Mako a very well wrapped gift that was squashy to the touch. 

Mako ripped it open, not noticing Amelie’s slight twitch at the destruction of her careful handiwork. He held out a large jumper with a smiling pig on that was larger than his size. He swapped his plain black hoodie for the jumper, slipping it on and immediately feeling a lot more cosy. “This is great. It's so warm… I've gotta thank them for this.”

“No need.” Amelie smiled. “I'm snapchatting this and everyone can see. I think the design was Hana’s idea. There was that one or the one with the pig’s head on the front and the butt on the back and she thought you'd like that one best.”

Gabe grabbed the big box, passing it to Mako. It was heavy and rattled as it was shaken. Again, the wrappings were torn away and the lid was lifted. “Huh…” Mako pulled out a cage that seemed fit for a hamster. There was a wheel inside and a load of accessories for a pet. “Sweet, you got me a hamster? Or a rat? I do like rats.” He opened the cage, pulling out the plastic accessories one by one. He frowned a little when he saw a bed that was doll sized with thin, nylon blankets. A coloured plastic table and chair. Thin, scratchy clothes that wouldn't even fit around his finger. 

Mako had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he was passed a small box with holes poked in the lid. He looked between his friends, both with eager smiles on their faces. Inhaling deeply, he slowly lifted the lid. Crouched in the corner of the box, clutching his knees close to his chest, was a boy, only around three inches tall. As the lid was lifted, the boy whimpered audibly, trying to push deeper into his corner. Mako could see the tears streaking down his terrified face, his trembles making his wild, blond hair shake in every direction.   
“Guys… you know how I feel about this.” For the rich of society, Tinies were pets. Captured borrowers were bred, ‘domesticated’ and sold at high prices to anyone with enough money. For those with even more money, they were a delicacy. It made Mako sick. The way society normalised the enslavement of these creatures. 

Gabe shrugged. “Yeah, but it was discounted because it's broken. It's missing an arm, see?” Mako looked down and the boy was indeed missing half of his right arm. “So we thought you'd look after it better than anyone.” 

Amelie nodded. “Yeah, and we got all the stuff with it. There's even food pellets.” 

Mako stared at the boy. The boy stared right back. His eyes wide, unblinking as they flooded his cheeks. “...Thanks, guys.” Mako said, feigning gratitude. He gave a smile to them both but cast a sad glance down to the boy, seeing him flinch at the furrow in his brow. He tightened his grip on the box, replacing the lid gently. He felt a creeping feeling of shame, wondering what the poor Tiny must think of him. He probably saw him as some kind of monster, expecting maltreatment. Mako considered taking him back to the pet shop but he hated the thought of someone else abusing him. His fingertips rubbed over the lid of the box as he thought, caressing it gently. 

“What are you gonna call it?” Gabe asked. 

Mako shook his head. “Whatever his name is.” Ignoring the weird looks, he collected his things up, packing it all away. 

“Wait, you're leaving?” Amelie frowned. “Already? We haven't even watched any movies yet! I have popcorn…” 

Mako held the box close to his chest, frowning. “I'm tired.” He walked to the kitchen, slipping on his shoes, making sure he held the box steady. “We can do something big later on. It's Friday, we have the entire weekend.” 

Saying his goodbyes, Mako started off home, the boy in the box on his mind the entire way home. 

oOo

“It’s alright. I'm not gonna hurt you.” Mako muttered. He'd set up the cage in his bedroom, not that he wanted to use it. He wanted to let the Tiny know that he had somewhere of his own. He'd turned the box on its side and placed it on the bed, knelt beside it on the floor so he was eye level with the Tiny. “I'm a vegan, I don't squash bugs, I won't even look at you wrong. I promise.” He tried to sound as sincere as possible, watching the boy slowly crawl forward, poking his head out to peer around. “Do you have a name?” He asked softly, shifting slightly to look at the boy. When he withdrew, hiding in the box again, Mako sighed quietly, knowing it would take a while to earn his trust.

“291.” Mako was shocked as a barely audible voice tickled at his ears. He never expected a reply. “291.” Came the voice again, shaking and choked like the Tiny was being strangled. 

Mako frowned, moving to peer in at the boy. As if prompted, 291 turned around, his bare back having the numbers painfully scratched into his skin, inked in as a reminder that he was property. Mako felt a stab in his chest, an awful pang of sympathy for the boy. “Well, that's no good. Pick a different name. Anything you like.”

291 froze, seeming as though he'd never heard anything like that in his entire life. Trembling more violently, he crouched, fingers dragging through his dirty, greasy hair. There was a painful silence and Mako made sure not to stare, instead answering a few texts. Three minutes went by before the voice squeaked again. “J-Jamison.”

Looking up, Mako nodded. “Jamison? That's a cool name. I'll call you Jamie for short.” He smiled gently, making sure not to seem imposing at all. It was hard to do when that was what he was known for. “I'm Mako. Mako Rutledge.” When he only received another whimper, Mako moved to pick up the cage. He set it down, opening the door so it was facing Jamie. “Okay, here are some ground rules.” He noticed the flash of panic on the boy’s face, yet another pang of guilt hitting him. “Don't go anywhere without me. The neighbour has mean cats. Don't hide where I can step on you. And you don't have to go in the cage. If you do go in, I'll leave the door open. You're not a prisoner, you're a guest.”

The skeptical look he was shot made him quirk an eyebrow. Again, a simple action that earned him a fearful response. He knelt down again, watching as Jamie tried to scramble back, falling on his rump. Mako extended a finger to help him up, only to be met with an ear splitting scream. He drew his hand back as if he'd been bitten. Jamie began to sob, his tiny body shaking under the weight of his terror.   
“I'm sorry...“ Mako shook his head, watching as Jamie darted into the cage as if told to, seeing him dive into his bed, hiding under the blankets. 

Mako closed the box and put it under his own bed for safekeeping before carefully lifting the cage to his bedside table. He laid down, back against the headboard, pulling out a book and starting to read. It was one that he had to read for English class and he found it kind of coincidental that it was Gulliver’s Travels. Still, he was enjoying it and had already noticed that Lemuel Gulliver was a very emotionally stifled man, more interested in accurate descriptions than how his experiences affected him. He barely ever mentioned his wife and children and clearly had a very low opinion of himself, considering how he frequently reminded the reader how disgusting he felt. Mako was going to get a very good grade indeed.   
He glanced at the cage, seeing the lump under the thin blankets shaking under a culmination of sobs and trembles. He decided to make the first step, beginning to read the first line his eyes met. 

“...’In hopes to ingratiate myself farther into his Majesty’s favour, I told him of an invention discovered between three and four hundred years ago, to make a certain powder; into an heap of which the smallest spark of fire falling, would kindle the whole in a moment, although it were as big as a mountain; and make it all fly up in the air together, with a noise and agitation greater than thunder.’” Mako read aloud, glancing sideways to see a red, pointed face looking out at him. He smiled, continuing to read the descriptions of gunpowder, explosives and weapons, ultimately ending in the King of Brobdingnag telling Gulliver that his species were inhumane insects. Mako winced a little, thinking he should've left that part out, however once he looked back, he could see Jamie had stars in his eyes. Did the mention of gunpowder really entrance him that much? Mako put his bookmark between the pages and set the book down, looking at Jamie. Jamie looked right back. “...Are you hungry?” Mako asked, seeing the heart wrenching way the Tiny flinched away. Mako picked up the bag of food pellets, beginning to read the ingredients. “There's nothing nutritional at all in this! It's no wonder you're so bony… Malnourished.” He sighed, dropping the pellets in the bin beside his bed. He decided to cook something to let Jamie know through sharing a meal that he was his equal. 

Mako stood, placing his hand flat on the table, just outside the cage. Jamie stared at it as if it were about to turn into a tiger and rip off his other arm. There was a moment where he seemed to expect to just be snatched up. But it never came. Mako was patient, offering a gentle smile to Jamie, encouraging him. He felt his throat tighten slightly and he reached into his pocket, using his inhaler. He caught Jamie staring at him and showed him what it was. “I have asthma. This helps me breathe.” 

Jamie slowly crept forward, looking like he'd dart back any second. He paused at the door of the cage, shivering slightly. Mako wondered if it was from the cold since he was only wearing some nylon shorts. “...Wh-What… happens to Gulliver in the end?” He asked, frowning a little. 

Mako put his inhaler away, taking a moment to think. “Uh… he goes home. Where he's normal sized. But he goes for more adventures and eventually ends up hating his existence and descends into madness.”

Jamie nodded, walking closer. Mako felt a spark run up his arm as Jamie placed a hand on his finger. He was patient as Jamie cautiously put his hands flat on Mako’s palm, carefully climbing into the middle and sitting down. He trembled, looking at the fingers surrounding him as if they would grab around him any second. Mako gently lifted his hand to his chest, the feeling of having a sentient living being just sat there making his hair stand on end. He grabbed the little plastic chair and table, putting them beside his inhaler in his pocket.   
“...What are we having to eat?” Jamie asked shakily, flinching away from Mako’s finger as it twitched slightly. The larger had to make sure to remember that Jamie had probably been abused his entire life. Every tiny movement was pronounced for the boy and he had to be careful not to move too fast or too much. It was starting to dawn on Mako how Gulliver felt in Lilliput; he was hyper aware of his own body, imagining how every tiny blemish on his face was glaringly obvious to Jamie. He put a hand to the patch of acne at the corner of his mouth, frowning slightly and how overly self conscious he suddenly was. 

“Well…” Mako began, starting to walk downstairs. “I was thinking falafel burgers. But you won't be able to get your mouth around them. I guess I could flatten the bread. Make it easier.” He walked to the kitchen, setting his hand on the table. Jamie practically leapt off his palm, darting to hide behind the fruit bowl. Mako put his table and chair down for him, leaving him be as he went to the fridge, beginning to make the burgers. He made sure everything was of a suitably small portion size as he put the burgers and fries in the oven, sitting down to let them cook. He looked at Jamie, still hiding behind the fruit bowl. “...So where were you before this? Pet store?” He asked, leaning on his arm, glancing at Jamie. 

“Uh…” The small boy subconsciously put a hand to the stump of his right arm. “I-I… I had another owner. They brought me back.” He muttered. 

Mako shook his head. “I'm not your owner. I don't see you as any different to me.” He said, tapping the table with his index finger. “Why did they bring you back? Did they say why?” Jamie’s eyes suddenly began to well with tears and, as if he didn't want to answer but was being forced to, he lifted his right arm in the air. He sniffled, wiping his tears with his wrist. Mako frowned, leaning forward a little. “Did… Did they do that?” A shaky nod and Mako clenched his fist, gritting his teeth, unable to help his emotions bubbling to the surface. Jamie hid again, whimpering quietly, still crying. Mako reached forward, slowly sliding the fruit bowl to the side. “I swear, Jamie, I will never hurt you.” He frowned when Jamie moved with the bowl, his breath choppy, limbs trembling like leaves. 

The rest of the night was like that, Mako offering comfort to Jamie and Jamie rejecting with terror. When given food, the Tiny ate as though it were mana from heaven, stuffing his cheeks full before Mako even offered him condiments. He didn't sit at his table, instead hiding like a timid mouse. At least he wasn't crying anymore. Mako asked him if he wanted to watch a movie, to which he received a frantic shake of the head. He asked him if he wanted to play a game, to which he received a quiet squeak of fear. He asked him if he wanted to go to bed, to which he received silence. 

Mako was a patient person, he knew Jamie needed time to understand that he wouldn't be treated as he had been. He used the tiny plates and cups he'd got with the cage to give Jamie some hot chocolate and cookie crumbs, which he ate just as fast as before. “Hey, slow down. You'll get stomach ache.” Mako muttered, smiling at the chocolate around Jamie’s little mouth. “I'm not spending all night finding out the correct weight of Alka-Seltzer you need.” He would. He absolutely would. If Jamie needed it, he wouldn't hesitate. 

“I-I'm sorry!” Came the quiet reply. Jamie made a point of eating slower, chewing half as fast as Mako was, his hot chocolate dribbling over the sides of his cup due to his trembling. 

Mako had to coax Jamie back into his palms again once it was time for bed, gently telling him that he would read to him to help him sleep. Once the boy was seated, he held him closer to his chest, walking up to his bedroom. “I'll try find something better than the cage for you.” He told Jamie as he sat on his bed, holding his hands by his face so he was eye level with Jamie. “I can't afford anything fancy but you need something better than that.”

Jamie couldn't look Mako in the eye, instead staring at his bare feet. “...c-clothes would be nice.” He whispered so quietly Mako barely heard him over his own breathing. 

“Oh, yeah.” He nodded, waving a hand dismissively. “I'll order you something online. Something made of cotton. And a new bed, sheesh. Sleeping on plastic is probably hell on your back.” Mako noticed Jamie’s relief that he hadn't been punished for asking for something. He glanced at his watch. Pretty late. “Alright, bedtime.” He moved to put Jamie back in his cage, giving his back a gentle rub with his fingertip. He suddenly apologised as he heard a shriek, Jamie running into his cage at breakneck speed. He sighed, beginning to get changed into his pyjamas. He turned away from the cage, pulling off his new jumper and shirt, changing into a loose fitting tshirt. His jeans were swapped for pyjama pants, the kind that are fluffy on the inside. He went to go clean his teeth, thinking all the time about Jamie. Did he have all his necessary things? Toiletries and underwear and other stuff? Mako supposed it would be like taking care of a child. A psychologically damaged child. He sighed, rubbing his face clean with a flannel. He wasn't going to give up on Jamie. He'd get the hang of it eventually, hopefully sooner rather than later. 

Walking into his bedroom, he noticed Jamie was already asleep, his bed pushed as far from Mako’s as possible. He was curled in a ball under the thin blanket, shivering while he slept. Mako looked through his presents, finding some fluffy socks his grandma had given him. He took some scissors to them, chopping off a small square and carefully laying it over Jamie so he was warm. He then climbed into bed, turning the light off and sighing contentedly, happy to finally have some quiet after what was a very hectic day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art in this chapter is drawn by the wonderful louemi on tumblr!

Mako grumbled as sunlight poured into his room, hitting his eyelids and waking him up. He rubbed his eyes, rolling onto his side, looking at the cage on his bedside table. He noticed Jamie sat outside the cage, chewing his fingernails nervously. He watched for a moment before whispering softly to Jamie. “What's wrong?”

With a yelp, Jamie stood up quickly, wobbling a little on the edge. Mako extended a hand, catching him before he plummeted to his death, bringing him close as he sat up. “D-Don't be mad!” Jamie pleaded before Mako could say anything.

“Why would I be mad?” He asked, tilting his head and quirking an eyebrow. He didn't receive an answer so he looked around for something amiss. He found it pretty quickly. “Oh, Jamie… God, I knew I'd forgotten something. You should've woken me up if you needed it that badly.” He made sure to sound less scolding, more sympathetic. He'd be pretty upset if he'd had an accident on his bed. “I'm not mad. It's my fault.”  
Jamie cowered against Mako’s chest, hiding his face and trembling. He squeaked as Mako tipped his hand, pressing Jamie gently into his shirt, cuddling him close. He released the pressure when Jamie started struggling and pulled him away from him. “I'll throw it away. You can just relax a little.” He set Jamie down, moving to clean up the mess. He didn't mind at all. It was his fault through and through.

After everything was clean, Mako went back to his room, peering in at Jamie. As soon as the blond saw him, he darted back away from his iPod, trembling again. Mako walked to the bed, smiling encouragingly. “You can look at my music if you like. I don't mind.” He gestured to his iPod. Jamie paused before slowly walking back to where he was, sitting down and looking through Mako’s music. “I ordered you some clothes last night. If you don't like them, we can always send them back, get you some more.” He muttered. He paused a moment, watching Jamie holding an earphone to his shoulder so he could listen to the songs, a little smile on his face.

Mako walked back to the bed, setting a hand down. “Shall we go get breakfast?”

Jamie hesitated, looking at Mako, his trembles starting up again. After some coaxing, he approached him, climbing into his palms once more. “...I-I'm not in trouble, am I?” Jamie asked, his shaky voice barely audible.

“I don't see why you would be.” Mako said, moving his hand to his shoulder, waiting for Jamie to climb on. The blond sat, holding on tight to one of Mako’s earrings so he didn't fall off. “Even if you… I don't know, pushed my laptop off the bed and put my iPod in a glass of water I wouldn't punish you. I'd be angry, sure, but I wouldn't hurt you.”

Jamie didn't seem convinced. Mako headed downstairs, Jamie pressed close to his neck as if frightened the breeze against him would blow him away. He was only small, the tiniest gust of wind would probably send him flying into the sky.  
After grabbing a bowl of cereal (and crunching some of it in smaller pieces into a bowl for Jamie) Mako sat down, turning the TV on. Mythbusters was the first thing to come up and he was about to change the channel when he noticed what they were doing. They were going to blow something up. Curious as to what Jamie’s reaction would be, he left it on, eating his cereal while Jamie crunched his next to his ear.

Mako watched as they prepared their experiment, seeing if you could clean the inside of a cement truck with dynamite. Once Jamie knew what was happening, he ate faster, draining the bowl of milk in a few gulps. He passed the empty bowl to Mako then watched with unbreakable concentration. He started shaking again, but Mako guessed that this was with excitement instead of fear. Mako finished his breakfast, putting his bowl on the coffee table then sitting back, listening to the science and the quiet, excited squeaks beside him.  
As the explosion was counted down, Jamie’s shaking became more violent. He squeaked happily as the boom sounded, the cloud of smoke clearing to show that there was no more cement truck. He cheered, hands in the air, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He slipped down Mako’s chest, sliding until the top of his belly halted him, giving him a perch to sit on. He giggled like Mako had never heard, high pitched and crazy, his eyes ablaze with passion. He looked at Mako, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Didja see that?! KABOOM!” Jamie yelled, beaming.

Mako was about to reply when Jamie suddenly realised he'd just raised his voice. The shock on his face turned to fear, then a flinch. Mako grabbed the remote, going to YouTube. He searched for more videos of explosions, seeing Jamie perk up immediately.  
By the end of the hour, Jamie was stood on Mako’s belly, hand above his head as he cheered, yelling happily about explosions. He bounced a little, his giggles getting more and more crazy. He ended up tumbling into Mako’s lap, laying on his leg, his eyes closed as the aftershocks of his giggles shook him slightly. He laid there, grinning to himself, seemingly relaxed.

Mako reached for Jamie slowly, expecting a flinch. He got one. Still, he gently scooped him up, a finger carefully petting his back. It took him a moment but Jamie soon sighed, leaning into the touch, smiling when Mako pressed between his shoulder blades.  
Both boys jumped when the doorbell rang, Mako’s grip tightening around Jamie, causing him to squeal. “Shit! Shit, I'm sorry…” Mako set Jamie on the sofa, frowning when he scrambled back to the cushions. Mako sighed quietly and walked to the door, happily surprised when it turned out to be Jamie’s clothes. “That was fast.” He said as he sat back down, opening the box and laying out clothes for Jamie. “What do you think?” Jamie walked closer, picking up a hoodie, holding it against himself. He smiled, about to put it on when Mako stopped him. “You should really get a bath first.”

Jamie suddenly cried out, sprinting to the opposite end of the sofa. “No!” He yelped, shaking his head. “Don't! Please! I haven't done anything wrong!” He started sobbing again, tears streaming down his little face. Mako frowned, wondering what the hell had happened to this boy to make him fear baths. Had he been punished with water? He put the clothes on the coffee table, leaning forward.

“Jamie…” Mako cooed softly. “Come on. I'll give you a nice, warm bath then we can put on your new clothes and go outside. Or we can stay in. Whatever you like.” Jamie shook his head frantically. “I'll go in with you if you like. We can have nice smelling soaps and bath bombs-”

“Bath WHAT?! Bombs?! Really?!” Jamie sprang to his feet, a grin spreading across his face. “Okay, okay! If there's bath bombs!”

Mako smiled and picked him up, holding him close to his chest as he walked upstairs. “If you don't mind my asking… what did you think I would do to you?”

Jamie frowned, trembling a little, holding Mako’s thumb. “...I-I've been… I-I was held under… I was threatened with b-being flushed down the toilet and I said a bad word and…”

Mako pressed Jamie into his chest, his thumb stroking his cheek gently. “You don't have to go on, I get the picture.” He muttered, frowning. “We'll have a nice time, okay?” He said as he set the bath running, putting Jamie on the side. He watched fearfully as the tub filled, staring at the bubbles as they grew from under the steady flow of water.

Mako dropped in the bath bomb and Jamie smiled as the blue began to fizz, starting to permeate through the water. He sniffed at the air, smiling as he quietly commented on the pretty scent. Mako put some cold water in and made sure it was cool enough. “Can you swim?” He asked as he slipped on some swimming trunks to preserve his modesty.

“No. I never learned. And I don't want to with this arm.” Jamie said as he got naked, dropping his dirty clothes where he stood. Mako climbed into the bath and held out his hands. Again, Jamie hesitated. He slowly walked closer, climbing cautiously into Mako’s hands. Mako pulled out a bath toy which was a pig with piglets on its back. Mako tipped the piglets out so they floated in the water then put the pig down, its back hollowed out like a boat. He set Jamie on the pig boat, smiling as he seemed to instantly perk up. “Wouldn't have pinned you as a bath toys kinda guy…” He said as he was passed a little chunk of sponge. He dipped it in the water, rubbing his face clean.

Mako shrugged, getting a handful of soap suds, blowing on them so they flew up and fell down like snow. “I've had them since I was a kid.” He said, pushing the pig along with one finger. “Didn't want to get rid of them.” He lifted up his leg, the boat rising out of the water and resting on him. Mako filled the boat with water, turning it into Jamie’s own personal bath. Scrubbing himself clean, Jamie glanced at Mako every now and again, as if scared to keep eye contact for too long. He turned away from him eventually, washing his chest. Mako looked at the numbers etched on his back, resisting the urge to touch. “...291.” He mumbled. Jamie seemed to tense, stopping his washing. “Think there's any way we can get that removed? Maybe get you another tattoo to cover it up?”

Jamie frowned a little, a hand moving to touch the raised flesh that came from a rough, badly healed tattoo. “Hm… maybe.” He muttered, starting to wash his hair. Mako wondered how long it would be until Jamie trusted him. He didn't tremble as much as before, only when Mako reminded him of something that happened in his old life. And, despite having to be coaxed, he was getting better at being held. He just supposed he'd have to keep at it. Keep trying to gain his trust. He slid back a little, resting the base of his skull on the edge of the bath, moving Jamie’s pig bath to sit on his belly so he didn't tip him out as he bent his knees. He closed his eyes, sighing softly, listening to the sounds of the bathroom. The gentle drip of the tap, the quiet scrubbing noise as Jamie washed. Jamie humming. Wait, Jamie humming? Mako listened to that particular sound, surprised that Jamie was relaxed enough to hum. The tune was familiar but Mako couldn't quite place it. He opened his eyes, watching as Jamie rinsed his hair. They caught each others’ gaze and Jamie abruptly stopped. “S-Sorry…”

“No, you go ahead. You're not annoying me.” Mako said with a smile. “Even if you were, I don't mind.” Despite the encouragement, Jamie was quiet again. Mako coughed a little, his stomach bouncing, Jamie yelping and gripping onto the sides of the pig. Mako was about to apologise when he saw that Jamie was smiling, enjoying being thrown about. Mako lifted the pig up, placing it in the water and gently making waves. Jamie stood up, holding the pig’s ear and pretending he was on a pirate ship on a stormy sea. “Bad weather ahead, Captain Jamison.” Mako stated with a smirk.

“Aye aye!” Jamie replied, sniggering. He held on tight when Mako made more waves, laughing happily. He was about to say something else when he slipped, shrieking as he fell into the water, sinking like a stone. Mako scooped him up, pulling him back to the surface, letting the water drain out of his fingers.

“Are you okay?” Mako asked as Jamie coughed and spluttered, shaking a little. He didn't reply so Mako pulled the plug out of the bath, climbing out and grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around himself and picked up a dry flannel for Jamie, wrapping him up. “There…” He smiled, looking at the little Jamie burrito in his hand as he walked to his room, setting the tiny bundle on his pillow.

After a little while, Jamie had recovered and was nice and dry, wrapped in his makeshift towel. Mako passed him some underwear from his little box, sorting out his clothes as Jamie pulled them around his bony pelvis. He chose a pair of shorts and an orange shirt, pulling them on and smiling down at himself. “They're really comfy.” He said as he found some socks. “I've never had anything this nice before.” He put on a hoodie, zipping it up and doing a twirl. “Thanks, mate.” He mumbled as he snuggled into the soft fabric, using one arm to tie a knot in the empty, hanging sleeve.

“Hey, it's no problem.” Mako said with a smile. He reached for the box, his smile turning into a frown as Jamie flinched. “...We can watch some more videos of explosions soon. How does that sound?”

Jamie grinned and nodded, sitting down on Mako’s pillow, still a little shaky. “Sounds great, cobber.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mako thought silently as he cleaned the kitchen, frowning as he rubbed the surfaces with a cloth. He felt as though he was pushing Jamie to interact with him. Every time they talked or touched it was Mako initiating and Jamie going along with it. Not once had he been approached by the Tiny without prompting. Jamie seemed to be enjoying himself more, getting more comfortable but never truly being at ease. Mako paused mid-wipe when he heard something from upstairs. A quiet scream and the yowl of an angry cat.

He'd left the window open.

“Jamie!” Mako sprung to his feet, running upstairs as fast as he could haul his heavy body. “Jamie, I'm coming!” He tried to stop at the door, running too fast and crashing into the wall. He stumbled into his bedroom, seeing the neighbour’s cat slowly approaching Jamie who was laid cornered against the headboard, a pencil lead in his hand as a makeshift weapon. He kicked at the cat, yelling as it raised a paw, claws ready to slash at him.

Mako rushed forward, swiping at the cat. Startled, the animal hissed, running to the window, leaping out onto the porch roof. Mako panted raggedly, holding his chest as he gasped. He patted his pockets. No inhaler. He started looking for it, wheezing loudly as he tried his drawer. No inhaler. He started feeling faint, needing air and not getting enough. He checked in a box he keeps a spare in. No inhaler. He sat on the carpet, holding his chest, closing his eyes and groaning as he tried to breathe deeper, unable to stop his head from becoming dizzy.

“M-Mako?” Jamie squeaked. “Mako, what's going on?” He asked, sounding terrified.

“Inhaler…” Mako wheezed, feeling under the bed. He watched Jamie back away, closing his eyes tight, hoping the attack passed soon.

“Here.” Mako looked up as Jamie pushed an inhaler across his sheets, not flinching as Mako reached for it. He didn't protest as he was grabbed along with it, only seeming concerned, tense and frowning. Mako used his inhaler, feeling his airway expand, able to breathe deeply. He took a few deep breaths, unintentionally breathing on Jamie, the boy’s hair rustling in the breeze. “Are… are you okay now?” Jamie asked, more concerned than anything.

Mako slowly nodded, a slight smile coming to his face. “Thank you.” Jamie had approached him. Without prompting. He slowly stroked the boy’s back with a fingertip.

Jamie smiled. “I should be thanking you, mate! That puss woulda eaten my knackers clean off.”

Mako chuckled, standing and closing the window. “I don't know what I'd do without you.” He smiled. “You're a good friend, you know.”

Jamie blushed a little, squirming happily in Mako’s hand, hugging his thumb close. “You're my best friend, Mako.”

oOo

The soft clacking of Mako’s keyboard was the only sound in the room. It was late afternoon and Mako had to write an essay before Monday. Jamie was sat on his shoulder quietly, rubbing some moisturiser into his arm stump. It tended to get dry and he'd never had anything to put on it until Mako had given him the cream, the violet scent making him smile.  
“You like all this smelly stuff, don't ya? Creams and shit- ngh…” Jamie couldn't help but wince at his swears. The more relaxed he became, the more swears slipped out, the more he anticipated pain. He concentrated on making sure his sleeve was tied tight, not looking at Mako.

The soft clacking stopped and Jamie felt eyes on him. “Do you mind me asking what happened?” Mako wondered if he was pushing Jamie’s boundaries, asking too much too soon.

“Uh…” The tiny boy rubbed the back of his neck, trembling a little where he sat. “I… I-I hadn't been fed. So I ate some dessert that was out on the table. But it was pie so it was noticeable. Plus, I was blue and sticky.” Jamie took a deep breath, hugging his knees tight to his chest. “I-I said I was sorry but they just grabbed my arm a-and…”

Mako heard Jamie’s sniffles despite him trying to hide them. “Hey, hey, it's okay. You're better now, right? All healed up and away from anyone who can hurt you.”

Jamie nodded and wiped his eyes, laying down and curling up. “I-I keep seeing it. So much blood.” He whimpered, hiding his face in Mako’s shirt.

Mako reached up, curling his fingers around Jamie, feeling his feeble wriggles as he brought him close. “Try forget about it.” He set Jamie on his laptop, cupping his free hand around him as he scrolled a group chat. He smiled as Jamie snuggled into the cave his hand was making, curled up as he read through his messages. He mostly just read as Gabe and Amelie talked about various things. However, soon focus turned to Mako and his birthday present. There were various questions pertaining to Jamie and Mako decided to answer as best he could.

 **XxReaperxX** : You got him all trained up and shit? He comes when you call?

 **r0adh0g** : He's not a dog.

 **XxReaperxX** : Pretty close though.

 **r0adh0g** : Dude, lame. He's a friend. It's just like having a roommate. We do friend stuff.

 **Widoww** : He's not like a real person though. Just a pet, right?

 **r0adh0g** : How is he not a person? Because he's small? I'm tallest in class. Doesn't mean I go abusing everyone.

 **XxReaperxX** : He's just a Tiny though. He didn't talk to us when we got him. We didn't even think he was smart enough to talk.

 **r0adh0g** : You guys need to put a lid on it. Jamie is a good person who doesn't deserve his lot in life. Just because he's little doesn't mean we're any better than him. So until you can talk about him with respect, I don't want to hear it.

**-r0adh0g has left the chat-**

Mako exhaled angrily and rubbed his face with his palm, exasperated. He pulled out his inhaler, taking a few puffs of it before his anger made his asthma flare up. Jamie sat with Mako’s thumb resting on his lap, his head against the webbing between his thumb and hand. He seemed like he was going to say something and worked up courage as he gently squished Mako’s thumbtip.  
“...Why don't you treat me like the others do?” Jamie asked, running his fingers over the grooves in Mako’s skin. “I'd normally have to worry about everything. There's so many awful things you could do to me. I've been stood on, half drowned, bitten, thrown, pinched, sat on, stabbed with pencils… You just treat me as, well… an equal.”

Mako looked at Jamie, the latter not meeting his gaze as he ran his hands over the smooth, black nail in front of him. “I've never thought I was above an animal so why think I'm above a person? You're just like me in every respect except I can do this.” Mako curled his fingers around Jamie, lifting him up and bringing him to his face. He lifted his arm up, nudging it under his nose until Jamie grabbed his septum ring. He slowly let go, letting Jamie dangle there, his wacky giggling filling the room as he swung side to side, his butt brushing the bottom of Mako’s mouth. “Surprise selfie.” Mako muttered, quickly bringing up his phone and grabbing a photo of him smiling, Jamie hanging from his nose with an ecstatic smile. Laughing a little too hard, Jamie dropped down, squeaking as he bounced down into Mako’s waiting hand.

Jamie looked at the selfie, beaming at how cool he looked as jewelry. When Mako set snapchat to selfie mode, Jamie was enamored with himself, especially when taught how to use filters. Mako watched as he pulled all kinds of faces, opening his mouth wide for the dog filter, raising his eyebrows only to squeak in happiness as lasers shot out of his eyes and made something blow up. He smiled when given the flower crown filter, glancing at Mako. “Can I send a video to your friends? To show them I'm clever?”

Mako gave a soft chuckle and nodded. “Sure. Here.” He held the capture button for Jamie, watching him as he paraded around in front of the camera.

“Hey, losers!” Jamie said, flexing his noodle arm. “You think I'm not good enough? Come fight me! I can take you! Well, maybe not, but Mako can!” He puffed out his chest as the timer ran out, peacocking to the best of his ability. He watched it back, smiling to himself. “...they...they will know it's a joke, right? They won't really fight me, will they?” He asked, his voice faltering at the end.

Mako hid a chortle behind his hand, happy to see how much confidence Jamie had gained. “Even if they did want to fight you, I'd protect you.” He assured Jamie, rubbing his back with his fingertip.

Jamie grabbed the finger, wrapping his arms around it in a tight hug. “Thank you.” He muttered, smiling sweetly. He nudged his face into the finger pad, his cheek nuzzling into the squishy flesh. “...for everything.”

Mako sent the snap to Gabe and Ame before curling a thumb around Jamie as a makeshift return hug. “No problem, buddy.”

oOo

“Mako?”

“Nngh… what?”

“M-Mako!”

“Ugh. Shut up…”

“S-Sorry.”

Mako opened a bleary eye, seeing the streetlamp outside illuminate the pasty white figure on his bedside table. “...What?” He groaned. He lifted his arm, looking at the gently glowing numbers on his wrist. “Jamie, it's half past three. Go back to sleep.”

“Mako, I had a nightmare…” Jamie whimpered, shaking like a leaf, quietly crying. Mako slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with a groan. “I-It was really sc-scary…” Jamie hiccuped, scrubbing his eyes with his sleeves.

Mako reached out, picking Jamie up with two fingers. He laid back down, dropping Jamie onto his chest. “What was it about?” Mako asked, barely awake as he pulled his duvet up over Jamie, tucking him in.

Jamie curled up, listening to Mako’s heart thump like a colossal drum beside his head. He let out a shaky breath, hugging his knees to his chest. “Y-You didn't like me. So you took me back to the store. And they...they feed the double returns to the snakes.” He said with a sniffle. “You let me get eaten.”

Mako put his hand over Jamie, stroking his hair with his thumb. “I wouldn't let you be eaten. It's just a dream. Go to sleep.” He muttered, exhaling softly. He felt Jamie nod against his thumb and held him closer, drifting back into a deep sleep.

oOo

Mako grunted as he felt something stick in his ear, something small that wiggled around a bit. He reached to pull whatever it was out, only to be met by something warm and squishy that started snoring when he touched it. Jamie rolled over, getting more tangled in Mako’s hair than he was in the first place, his limbs wrapped up in his soft, white locks, his foot pushing deeper into his ear. Mako grumbled, his noises waking the boy trapped in his hair. Jamie huffed, snuggling into Mako and sighing.

“I'm tangled.” Jamie muttered. “Sorry.”

Mako sat up, Jamie hanging upside down against his neck. He reached back, coaxing each of his limbs from his hair, eventually pulling him free. “There… how's that?” He brought his hand to his face so he could check Jamie over. None the worse for wear. Surprisingly only in his boxers. “You're not wearing anything.”

Jamie shrugged, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “You're really hot. I-I mean, warm! Very warm.” Jamie covered his face with his hands, starting to tremble.

“Hey, it's an easy mistake to make.” Mako muttered with a smile, rubbing Jamie’s back. What Mako mistook for fear was Jamie’s embarrassed giggling, silent as they shook him. When he was sure his blush had disappeared, he looked at Mako and nodded. “Last day of the weekend. What I'm thinking is we take you to meet Gabe and Amelie.” He muttered groggily, shaking his head so his long hair fell about his shoulders. “Then you can decide if you want to come to school with me.”

Jamie nodded, rubbing his neck nervously. “You won't let them hurt me, will you?” He asked, clearly knowing the answer but still needing confirmation.

Mako brushed his lips against Jamie's cheek, pressing him into the plush flesh. “I'll never let anything happen to you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mako knocked on Amelie’s door, waiting for her to answer. He heard a nervous, choppy breath from beside him. “Remember what I told you?”

“Confidence is key.” Jamie repeated, leaning close to Mako’s neck. “Just imagine they're as small as you are and you'll be fine, Jamison. You got food in your hair you messy little shit…”

“Not that part.” Mako snickered, hearing the quiet giggle that made him smile, full of energy and happiness. 

Amelie opened the door, smiling as she saw Mako, that smile turning slightly uncomfortable when she saw Jamie. “Hi, Mako.” She grinned. 

“And Jamie.” Mako gestured to his shoulder, looking at her expectantly. 

“And...and Jamie.” She nodded before silently gesturing that they enter. As Mako walked inside, she closed the door. “Drinks?”

“Ooh, do you have anything that isn't fizzy?” Jamie asked, seemingly startling Amelie. “The bubbles are as big as my head.” 

Mako smiled as he slipped off his shoes. “Get us both some juice, thanks.” He said, passing her a tiny cup for Jamie. As she nodded and walked to the kitchen, Mako turned his head a little. “Good job there, man.” He walked to the living room, seating himself in the usual place on the sofa. Jamie leant against his neck more, sighing as he snuggled. Mako pulled Jamie onto his lap instead so he wasn't hiding away. 

Amelie came back, passing Mako his drink. She hesitated before passing Jamie his drink too. Jamie resisted the urge to flinch away, taking the cup and thanking her. He sipped his juice, looking at her as she sat in her chair, smiling when she made eye contact. 

“...Did you have a good birthday, Mako?” Amelie asked, shifting a little in her seat. 

Mako nodded, leaving it at that. Jamie perked up as he was nudged, looking between the two. “I think it was the best one you've had since you got me.” Jamie grinned with pointy teeth, a cheeky smile directed to both humans. “It's certainly the best Mako’s birthday _I've_ ever had.” 

With a small chuckle, Mako ruffled Jamie’s already messy hair, smiling at him affectionately. He used his other hand to turn on the TV, setting the remote down so Jamie could choose the channel. He straddled it, using both hands to push each button. “If you can't find anything good, you can always look on Netflix for a movie or something.”

Jamie smiled. “Could we watch something Disney?” He asked, going on to Netflix, looking through kids movies. 

Amelie went to the door when there was a knock, letting Gabe inside. Mako and Jamie paused as they heard whispers, something about both of them. They shared a glance and Mako shrugged, rolling his eyes. When Gabe came in, he glanced at Jamie, brows furrowed. 

“Ooh! Mako, they have the Lion King! Can we watch it? I've always wanted to see it.” Jamie grinned, pressing the play button when Mako nodded. He smiled, being lifted with the remote, sitting on the middle sofa cushion. Gabe came close, sitting on the other end of the sofa, looking at Jamie. “Hi!” He smiled, waving. “We didn't really speak properly when we first met. I'm Jamison. Fawkes.”

Gabe opened and closed his mouth, startled. “...Gabriel Reyes.” He said eventually. He blinked when Jamie held a hand out for a handshake. Mako smiled as Jamie didn't flinch when Gabe gave him his finger for him to shake, glad that he didn't give him the satisfaction of being scared. “So you're… actually a person.”

Jamie grinned. “No, I'm clockwork.” He drawled sarcastically as he pressed play, leaning against Mako’s leg as he started watching. “Sorry, that was rude.”

Mako chuckled softly. “I think you deserved that though. You were being a dick, Gabe.”

“Eh, I guess I was.” He shrugged. “You want some gum, Jamie? Peace offering?”

With a smile, Jamie nodded vigorously. When given the strip, he nibbled a little off the corner before passing it to Mako who ate the rest. He hummed contentedly as he chewed, watching the movie happily. 

Within ten minutes, all three humans were singing to every song, subtitles on for Jamie to join in with. And, of course, the similarities between Jamie and Mako with Timon and Pumbaa were pointed out immediately. Jamie was seemingly happy about that, singing Hakuna Matata at the top of his lungs. 

By the end of the movie, Gabe was holding Jamie in both hands, singing the Circle of Life at full volume, Jamie covering his ears and laughing loudly. As he was put down, he looked up at Gabe with a grin. “What should we watch next?” He asked, jumping up and down with glee. 

“Shit, have you seen Tangled? We gotta watch Tangled!” Gabe smiled, grabbing the remote. 

“Frozen is better.” Amelie said, reaching for the remote only to be pushed away. 

“Fuck you, Tangled is better!” Gabe protested, clutching the remote tight as he scrolled through Netflix. 

“I think Moana is better.” Mako interjected, crossing his arms. 

“You haven't even seen that yet!” Gabe said, looking at Mako. When he saw he was serious, he gave him a look which said ‘you're an idiot’.

Jamie sat down, pointing at the screen. “Can we watch that?”

Mako looked at the screen. “What, you mean Night at the Museum? That's pretty good, actually.”

Gabe shrugged, putting it on. “And it's got tiny people like you in it.”

“Jackpot!” Jamie yelled, fist flung into the air. 

oOo 

Hours later, the four of them were all sat around the screen, each with a white plastic steering wheel in their hands (aside from Jamie who was assisting Mako) all shouting at each other with pure hatred. 

“You motherfucker! First place was mine, Mako! You can't do that!” Amelie whined, punching him in the shoulder and scowling at him. 

“I can and I just did!” Mako said with a grin, smiling at Jamie who was chortling loudly. 

“Bowser coming through, excuse me!” Gabe said, using a blue shell, causing Mako to cry out in frustration, Jamie laughing more and holding up a hand to Gabe for a high five, grinning wider when a fingertip was touched to his palm. “You know, you should totally come to school with us, J.” Gabe said. “We'd look after you, make sure you don't get lost on your first day.”

Jamie frowned a little. “Uh… Well, I suppose…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “What's everyone like?”

“Total shitbags.” Amelie stated. “But we hang out with cool people.” She kicked Gabe when he tried to steer her off the road by pulling her arm. 

“You'll be able to win them over.” Mako said with a reassuring smile. If Jamie could make Gabe and Amelie like him in the space of a few hours, he was sure he could get everyone else on side. 

oOo

Mako felt Jamie press close to his neck as he walked into school, his hood up to conceal the Tiny. He felt a little pang of nerves, despite the fact that he towered over most students and a few of the teachers. He could easily put anyone on their ass for hurting Jamie. Tucking him closer to his neck, he headed to his first class, glad he was sat at the front in the corner so he could shield Jamie from everyone. He went to his seat, dropping his bag and sitting down, leaning back and sighing softly. He was the only one there but Mr W always let his students sit in his classroom to study. Taking out his book, he started reading. 

“Which class is this?” Jamie asked in Mako’s ear, peering out of his hood like a timid mouse. “What are you reading?”

Mako lifted the textbook up. “History. Doing about the rise of Nazi Germany. Pretty interesting stuff.” He said, taking Jamie from his hood, gently placing him on the table. He rubbed his back as the Tiny read the book, seemingly interested. 

“Who's that?” Jamie asked, pointing. “That man…” Mako looked at who he was referring to. He realised that Jamie had had no education whatsoever. “He's got a stupid moustache.”

“You know, I'll tell you later. We can have a study night.” Mako said, closing his book. “Then you can help me get a better grade.”

Jamie started to speak but Mako clamped his hands over him as Mr W walked in, a grin on his bearded face. “Good morning, Mako! Were you on the phone just then?” He asked, referring to him talking to Jamie, putting down his sachel, hanging his coat over the back of the chair. “You can continue, it's not class time yet!”

Mako felt Jamie tremble at how loud Mr W was. He frowned a little. “I wasn't, sir.” He said, sitting back. “Just talking to myself.”

“I do that often enough!” Mr W bellowed. He shouted every single word he said. Mako had never heard him whisper in three years of being taught by him. “My wife hates it though!”

Mako nodded. “I didn't know you were married, sir.” He said, his eyes flicking to notice the lack of wedding band. 

Mr W shook his head with a loud chuckle. “No, she- uh… There's a leg sticking out of your hand.” He said with surprise, pointing to where Jamie had wormed his leg outside of Mako’s grasp. 

“Shit.” Mako tried to conceal Jamie but it was too late and Mr W marched over, getting down on one knee, prying Mako’s hands open to reveal a terrified tiny boy, his chest rising and falling at an amazing rate. “Please don't confiscate him, sir!” Mako said with a frown. “He just wanted to come learn something! There aren't any schools his size...”

Mr W raised a thick eyebrow. “I see… So it's not ‘bring your pet to school’ day?”

Mako raised his chin. “He's not my pet. He's my friend.” He said with a steely gaze. 

Mr W cracked a wide smile, looking Mako in the eye as he took out his phone, showing Mako the wallpaper. It was a photo of Mr W’s hand with a small old woman sat comfortably in his palm. “Mrs Wilhelm. Well, she will be once they pass a bill. Hopefully before I die!” He said with a laugh. 

Jamie wasn't sure what to think of this man. He was huge! Huge and loud. But he seemed really nice, plus he wasn't gonna crush him any time soon, considering his wife was a Tiny. He slowly got to his feet and put on a brave face as Mr W smiled at him encouragingly. “Am I allowed to learn here?” Jamie asked, his voice clear and confident. 

Mr W laughed a big, booming laugh that shook Jamie to the core. “Ja! I will teach you everything there is to know!” He said with a grin wider than Jamie’s arms could reach. 

As the bell rung, people began to flood into the classroom and Mako covered Jamie with his hands, feeling him settle, leaning against his thumb. He peered between his fingers at him, a little smile on his face. He made sure to part his hands a little so Jamie could watch Mr W teach. He seemed to be captivated, not breaking concentration as Mako took notes, colour coding every piece of information so he could easily go back to it. 

Mr W called someone up to write on the board just as Jamie peeped out a little more, suddenly tensing as the two locked eyes.   
“Hey! Sir, Mako brought a pet into class!” The student said, pointing at Jamie. People craned their necks to look and Mako frowned, feeling Jamie start to shake against his skin. There was a murmur amongst the class, some likening Jamie to a mouse and how they're afraid of mice, some asking to hold him, some wondering how Mako afforded a Tiny as a pet. Mr W stepped forwards, holding a hand out to Mako. 

“Give him here.” He said simply. Mako gave Jamie a reassuring smile and rubbed his back with his thumbtip as he scooped him up, gently placing him in Mr W’s palm. The large teacher pulled his huge and close to his chest and Jamie could hear his heart beat, loud and slow. He softly squeaked as he was lifted up, deposited on his broad shoulder, his thin shirt warm from his body heat radiating through it. Jamie softly whimpered as he noticed all eyes were upon him. He glanced at Mako, the other smiling encouragingly. He was safe. Mr W was nice, he'd protect him. 

“Now then!” Mr W clapped his hands, the class (and Jamie) jumping out of their seats. “Night of the Long Knives! Can anybody here tell our little guest what it was?!” He asked, pen ready to write on the board.   
The entire period consisted of the students recapping topics for Jamie, making the boy wish he had a pen and paper. He learnt so much, a little about politics, a bit about society and quite a lot about human nature. Once the class was over, Mako packed up his things and walked over to Mr W, holding his hands out for Jamie. “What lessons have you got today?” Mr W asked, placing Jamie gently in Mako’s hands. 

“Uh… philosophy, sociology, woodwork, and double English.” Mako said, having to pause to recall his timetable.

“The other teachers aren't as… pro-tiny as I am.” He said, a hand on his hip. “You should be fine for philosophy but be extra careful in woodwork. Mr Lindholm…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

Mako put Jamie in his hood, feeling him cuddle close to his neck. “Thank you, sir! I'll keep that in mind.” He was so glad that it was Mr W that saw Jamie and not anyone else.

oOo

Mako had a pretty good day so far. Mr Zen in philosophy class had split the class into halves and used Jamie as a debate point, asking if he deserves human rights. The pro-human rights side won and Jamie played a big part in the class, being a lot more confident. He even spoke to a few of the students, a few of which seeing him as an equal after his performance in the debate. 

Mako slid into his usual lunch seat, Jamie up his sleeve, cuddled close to his wrist. He opened his lunch box, looking up as a few of his friends sat with him. He glanced around at them, Angie, Gabe, Genji, Lucio. Gabe nudged Mako as he sat beside him, smirking. “Where's your tiny boyfriend?” He teased. 

“You have a boyfriend?” Angela asked, seeming a little surprised and annoyed that she hadn't heard before Gabe. 

Mako hummed, a little amused. He laid his food out neatly on their wrappings before lifting up his hand, Jamie slowly emerging from his sleeve. Before he could introduce him, Genji spoke. “You get Tinies for lunch?! I wish I could afford that! My last one was so good.” 

Mako scowled at Genji hard enough to make him flinch. “This is Jamison. My _boyfriend._ ” He growled. Jamie was absolutely terrified, the thought of being eaten making him feel sick. However, he felt a bubble of warmth in his chest as Mako defended him, the ‘boyfriend’ thing making him feel as though he were made of air, weightless and flying. “Jamie, this is Lucio. Musical genius. Angela, aspiring doctor. Genji, murderer. Also leader of the kendo club.” 

Angela smiled, holding out a hand. “Pleasure to meet you!” She chimed and Jamie reached out his right arm, pausing as he realised what he was doing. “Oh!” She swapped hands, smiling as she gripped his arm between two fingers, giving him a tiny handshake. “Do you, um… mind me asking how it happened?” She asked softly.   
Mako hooked a finger around his middle, bringing him closer to him. He gave Angela a look and shook his head to indicate her not to push the subject. “Have you considered a prosthetic?” She asked instead. 

“Uh… no. What… is a prosthetic?” Jamie asked as he sat down, picking at Mako’s food. 

“A fake arm you can put on your stump.” Angela smiled. “So you can do things that require two hands.” 

Jamie jumped to his feet, gasping and jumping up and down. “Mako! Mako we gotta get one!”

Lucio passed some of his food to Jamie, being the type of person to share without being asked. “There's a 3D printer in the design room. I've got a free period next, do you want me to see about making you something?” He asked, tilting his head. 

“Yes! I-I mean, yes please!” Jamie beamed, hopping a little more before sitting down. He started eating Lucio's food, his eyes suddenly wide. “Woah! I'm on fire!” He squeaked, hand to his mouth. 

“Damn, sorry. I like my food pretty spicy.” Lucio apologised, filling a bottle cap with water and passing it over to Jamie. 

“No, I love it! It's like I'm about to explode!” He said as he started stuffing his face, his eyes watering and his nose streaming as he continued. 

Mako laid a gentle finger on his back. “Jamie… you do know what happens when you eat spicy food, right?” He asked, concern creasing his brows. 

“God only gave you one asshole.” Gabe said with a smirk. “Don't waste it like this because you won't get another.”

Jamie looked a little alarmed and started drinking water, glaring as he was laughed at. “It's not funny!” He cried, drinking a few more gulps. “I don't want my arse to fall off!” He tried to eat something to soothe his burning tongue, chewing on some lettuce. 

By the time they'd finished eating, Jamie was perched on Lucio’s shoulder, happily chatting with everyone. He even managed to coax a few words from Genji, although he was reluctant. Angela had used a bit of ribbon to tie Jamie’s hair up which he adored, loving that he was gorgeous now. He'd already got excited because she'd agreed to try paint his nails at some point and he loved the thought of having nails as pretty as Mako’s. 

“You should totally come here more, J!” Lucio grinned. “You're hilarious!” He held out a hand and Jamie happily jumped on, sitting down in his palm with his legs hanging out of the gaps between his fingers. So far, he felt as though Angela and Lucio were the nicest humans he'd ever met. Both of them were so helpful, feeding him bits of their lunches and offering to take him to their classes too. He liked the sound of being with Lucio in music class. It seemed like fun. 

“You can come any time, Jamie.” Mako said, clipping the lid back onto his lunchbox. “As long as you feel safe. Don't wanna put you out of your comfort zone.”

“I'm fine with it!” He grinned, holding Lucio’s thumbtip close to his chest as they all stood and started to walk outside. “You're here, your friends are great… Couldn't ask for anything better.”

Lucio laughed and smiled at Jamie. “I think you mean ‘our friends’! You're the bomb, you belong in this group, man!” 

“I agree!” Angela piped in, looking down at Jamie. “And if you ever need anything, we're here for you.”

Mako felt his heart swell as he saw how happy Jamie looked, almost close to tears. He was so glad he brought him to school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst for updates, you have permission to come to my house and slap me.

Jamie exhaled softly, eyes closed. Fabric surrounded him, tight against his thin body, holding him in place. The chest behind him reverberated with a soft grunt. There was a time he'd cower in fear if he heard the slightest sign of human, his heart in his throat, terrified of the likely possibility of the life being crushed from his body. Every day he woke up knowing he'd be hurt, yelled at, forced to do awful things. But now, he couldn't think of anything more relaxing than heavy, asthmatic breathing and a deep, slow beat of a heart larger than himself. A slight movement caused Jamie to yelp, something hard hitting him in the head. He lifted his arm, feeling around to see what it was. When he felt Mako’s nipple ring, he laughed, settling back down. He pressed into the soft warmth, curling up tight, the pocket feeling almost amniotic to him now. He could stay here all day. 

“Almost there. You're gonna love this surprise...” The words shook Jamie to his core. Every time Mako spoke, he felt as though he were beside a speaker. “You doing okay?” Jamie moved to peer out of the pocket but was pushed down by the fleshy finger pad, Mako nudging him to the corner of the pocket. “Too many people.”

“Your nipple ring keeps hitting me.” Jamie laughed softly. He reached up again, tugging on it through the material, receiving a grunt and another nudge. “Sorry.” He giggled, peering upwards. He could see the slight smile on Mako’s face. The curve of his cheek and double chin was very endearing. Even the view up his nostrils made him happy. Hell, Mako could show him his butthole and Jamie wouldn't complain, he just loved being with Mako so much. The thought made him laugh a little and he curled up tighter in the pocket, enjoying the gentle sway of Mako’s movements. 

Once they stopped, Jamie cautiously peered out of the pocket, wondering where they were. His face lit up. They were in the park, the sun shining down on the lush grass. A floral print blanket was set down, two people already sat on it; Lucio and Angela were unpacking a bag of food. Sandwiches, cake, sausages, fruit, and so many other tasty treats. Both of them looked up, smiling as Mako sat down. 

“Hey, guys!” Lucio sang happily. “You okay, J?” He asked, passing Mako a can of lemonade, trading it for a tiny package with Jamie’s plate and cup inside. 

Jamie climbed out of Mako’s pocket, hanging from the fabric by one hand before he dropped, bouncing a few times on the most horizontal part of his belly. “I'm great! This is such an amazing surprise!” He slid down, walking over to the two. “I missed you guys!”

Angela gently scooped him up, holding him to her face. “We made you some tiny sandwiches! And a few little cakes and a tiny little fruit salad…” She pointed with perfect fingers, tapping perfect nails on perfectly wrapped food. Her smile was full of perfect teeth. Jamie grinned at her, looking between her smile, Lucio’s gentle swaying to the music he'd put on and Mako happily sipping his drink, content to be quiet. 

“Oh!” Lucio knelt up so he could reach into his pocket and pulled out a little box. It looked like it used to be a ring box. He slid it over and Angela placed Jamie down so he could open it. He struggled a little with it, trying to heave it open until eventually Lucio opened it for him. 

Inside, laid on a velvet cushioning, was a 3D printed arm. Jamie let out a squeak and grabbed it, inspecting it. Gentle fingers surrounded him and Angela softly asked him to take off his shirt, which he did without hesitation. She gently showed him how it fitted onto his stump, how the straps fastened and how to use it. He quickly got the hang of changing the end, swapping between a hook and a regular shaped hand. He slipped on his shirt and reached out to Mako, laughing when his hook caught on Mako’s sleeve and he was lifted skywards. “Now I can be a real pirate!” 

Mako lifted him and held him close, smiling. “That looks so good.” He inspected it, gently tugging on it. “It feel good?”

“Yeah!” Jamie grinned, brandishing his arm around. He picked up his cup, grinning as it sat there on the curve of his hook. He drank from it, lemonade running down his chin. 

Jamie climbed over every single person and item with his new hand, swinging, jumping and scaling everything. When he was happily full of sausage and cake, he charged off the blanket, stumbling as the grass hit him. It just met halfway up his arms and he lifted them to steady himself. He felt the ground shake and shadows darkened the ground before him. Angela and Lucio followed, one on each side of him. The latter crawled while the former lingered behind them, interested. Jamie laughed, knowing he wasn't gonna get anywhere in a hurry, he was far too small to do anything but run a few feet through forest-like grass. He skidded to a halt suddenly, looking upwards at a long daisy. He smiled, slicing away at the stalk with his hook. It was heavy but he lifted it over his shoulder, running right under Lucio as he made his way back to the picnic. He jumped onto the blanket and jogged over to Mako, his breath ragged as he stood there, holding out the tiny flower. 

Mako paused mid-bite, looking at the flower. A small smile crept onto his face and he lifted Jamie up, pressing a tiny kiss to his shoulder. “It's beautiful. Thank you.” He mumbled, tucking the flower into his hair. “Hey, who's that?”

Lucio looked over his shoulder and smiled. “I invited the new kid. I hope that's okay!” He stood up, brushing himself down. Mako frowned, holding Jamie close defensively. As the girl approached, he scowled at her, unsure. 

“Hey, Lucio! What's happening, amigo?” She high fived him, smiling and looking at Angela. “Angela, yeah? I sit behind you in English.” Her eyes soon turned to Mako. “Lucio told me you have a little friend with you.” She crouched, the mischievous smile on her face unnerving him. “Can I see?” 

Mako frowned, gently holding Jamie in one hand, revealing him to her. “Hi!” Jamie grinned, feeling anxious yet safe, cemented into Mako’s hammy fist. “I'm Jamison!”

The girl’s eyes widened and she grinned, inching closer. “You can call me Sombra, all my friends do.” The closer she got, the further Mako pulled Jamie into his chest. “Aren't you just cute enough to eat?”

Jamie flinched, burrowing into Mako’s shirt slightly. He hated that expression. It wasn't funny. “I'd rather you didn't scare my friend, thank you.” Mako warned her, scowling. She took the hint and backed off, sitting on the blanket, picking at the food. Mako set Jamie on his lap, fingers rubbing at his back. 

The rest of the day went well. Sombra turned out to be a pretty cool girl. She and Jamie chatted a while as Mako laid reading, Jamie perched on his belly.   
“...and I asked Gabriel what he needed to get me what I wanted since he was 10cents short so he said ‘Dime.’ and I said ‘Yo quiero un Coke’!” She laughed but Jamie didn't get it so he just smiled and nodded. Mako’s stomach jiggled slightly as he chuckled, making Jamie bounce. 

The five of them eventually walked into town, looking around the shops there, looking to buy something good for Jamie. Mako had him hidden in his hoodie collar, his hood pulled up slightly to conceal him. Lucio was practically glued to Mako’s side as he chatted to Jamie, despite being a damn site smaller than him, walking on his tiptoes at one point. Mako eventually passed Jamie to Lucio, the musician placing him in his front pocket.

“We should go to the pet store, see if we can pull together and get something nice!” Lucio grinned, looking around at everyone. After a less enthusiastic agreement, he jogged over to the building on the corner, Jamie laughing as he was jostled about in the pocket. He stood on his tiptoes to look into the window, immediately seeing a pen of kittens and smiling. He didn't mind animals if they weren't about to eat him. 

Lucio walked inside, kneeling down to look at the puppies. He lifted Jamie up to the glass, seeing how the dogs all crowded around to get a good look at him, a few pawing at him and one or two dropping into play bows, tails wagging. Jamie cooed at them. “Look at that one! He's so scruffy, I love him!” The animal was a sandy colour, fur everywhere, a shock of fuzz on his muzzle. He looked like the dog version of Jamie. 

As the group moved towards things designed for Tiny pets, Jamie pressed closer into Lucio’s palms. This was bringing up memories that left a bitter taste in his mouth and a creeping feeling of dread in his spine. Mako looked through the products, noticing how cheap everything was. It reminded him of people who kept hamsters in tiny coloured plastic boxes or fish in miniature bowls. The people who shouldn't have pets. Nothing really stood out to him, despite how Lucio seemed to want everything, all the little toys that seemed to be tiny versions of toys for kids. 

Glancing to the side, Mako noticed how tense Angela seemed. She was looking into a small tank, a pile of hay in the corner of it, a food bowl with untouched pellets and an identical bowl of water that looked too dirty to drink. There didn't seem to be anything alive in there until something moved in the hay, a girl shifting to look at the two with dark, accusatory eyes. Her brown skin was purple with bruises in places and her black hair was matted. Angela leant down and looked in at her, her heart clearly breaking for her. She looked at Mako, her face crumpled, eyes beginning to water. “I… I don't have enough…”  
Mako looked at the price label on the corner of the tank, noticing how inexpensive she was compared to the highest priced Tiny at $750. 

_$80 AGRESSIVE. WILL BITE, DOES NOT GET ALONG WITH OTHERS._

Mako pulled out his wallet, taking out a twenty and handing it to Angela. She looked up at him with a smile as he turned to Sombra and Lucio. Within moments, she had enough, the two humans having no complaints giving her the cash, not asking to be repaid. They could see how important this was to her. Jamie was passed to Mako who held him close to his chest, making sure he was alright. This couldn't have been easy for him, seeing others being treated how he must have been. 

The man who came to get her out of the tank wore a glove to do so. “Are you sure you want this one? We've had a few issues with it. It doesn't do what it’s told and bites everyone. Even other tinies. We were going to put it down.”

Angela nodded vigorously. “Yes! I want her!” She frowned as the small girl thrashed in the man’s grip, seeing the flash of agony cross her face as he roughly squeezed her, her teeth trying to bite through the leather glove. He dropped her roughly into a plastic box of hay with far few holes in the lid, clipping it on quickly. Angela held the box close to her chest as they all went to the counter to pay. 

The man took notice of Jamie, glancing at him as he cuddled Mako’s thumb. “Hm. Did you buy him like that?” He asked, pointing to the lack of a right arm. “We would never sell any animal in that condition. We have them euthanised if they're broken.”

Mako scowled down at the much shorter man, tightening his grip on Jamie. “Go fuck yourself, fish face.” He growled, seeing the familiar look of terror he saw on anyone he tried to intimidate. The man didn't meet his gaze again, being a little shaky as he took Angela’s money, quietly muttering care advice to her. She didn't listen, taking the box outside, clinging to it securely.

“Mako?” She looked at him with a small smile. “Do you and Jamie want to come home with me? It might help to have someone of her size around.” 

Mako glanced at the boy in his hands, not wanting to make a decision that might upset him. Jamie nodded, still a little shaken from being talked to like he wasn't a person - he'd become used to being an equal instead of a pet and it was a little jarring to return to the way other people saw him. “Uh… Yeah, sure! I don't mind!”

Sombra stepped closer to the trio. “I'm gonna go. Gabe wants me to go to his and I think it's best if it's just you guys.” She said her goodbyes to Angela and Mako before turning to Jamie. “Nice to meet you, little guy. Fistbump!” She held her hand out to him and he punched her middle finger as hard as he could, grinning a little. “See you later.” With that, she was gone.

Lucio then scooped Jamie up, squeezing him to his chest, thumb rubbing his back. “Stay cool, man. And don't let anyone get you down. You're awesome and we all love you.” 

The tiny blond giggled wildly as Lucio pressed his lips to his shoulder, his freckled face flushing pink. “See ya, mate! Take care!”

“I'll Skype you some time!” Lucio beamed, placing Jamie in Mako’s palms and taking his headphones from his bag. “Later Ange, Mako.” He slipped his headphones on and left, head bobbing to the beat of his music. 

Angela turned to Mako, smiling as she subconsciously stroked the lid of the box, the tiny girl inside hidden from view inside a pile of hay. “You ready?”

Mako nodded and smiled, slipping Jamie into his hoodie collar, feeling him snuggle close to his neck, relaxing now they were together again. Jamie was always happy when he was close to Mako.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art in this chapter is drawn by the wonderful louemi on tumblr!

Mako sat on Angela’s sofa, feeling a little out of place. Everything was so small, so delicate. Even the sofa practically screamed as he sat, protesting his weight, his behind taking up almost three quarters of the seat. Angela was sat on the floor, slowly working her way up to lifting the lid from the box that contained the tiny girl she'd bought. Jamie was stood on the coffee table, messing with his stump arm since he'd taken the prosthetic off, a little nervous. He hadn't been around anyone his size for a long while and it made him feel a little jumpy.

Angela soon opened the box and peered inside, the girl sat in the hay, glaring up at her defiantly. With a smile, she spoke to her softly. “Hello. I'm Angela. That's Mako. It's okay, you're safe. We won't hurt you.” She made sure to sound sincere. “You don't have to come out if you don't want to. You're not a pet here. You're your own autonomous person. But we do have cookies and milk if you want to eat something that isn't those nasty pellets.”

The girl seemed to contemplate that and soon moved to climb out of the box, struggling a little. Angela asked her if she wanted help, only to receive another glare. She kept her hands clear of the girl, instead tipping the box just enough so she could scale the side and step out onto the table. Mako noted how different she seemed to Jamie. Whereas he was timid and nervy, she looked like she was challenging either of them to touch her, and he supposed she would reward them with a swift bite if they dared to.  
Jamie walked towards her with a cookie under his arm, a determined smile on his pointy face. He was ready to try make a good first impression and hopefully help this girl settle some.

“Hi! I'm Jamison!” He said with a smile, putting the cookie down on the table. “I'm Mako’s friend. Not pet. Friend.” He noticed her suspicious glare and shifted a little. “You don't have to be scared, you're not-”

“I'm not scared.” Her first words were filled with venom, pushed between her lips with acid lacing her accent. She clenched her fists as she stared at him with a furrowed brow. “I don't need some brainwashed little slave telling me what I can and can't do.”

Angela tilted her head a little. “Do you have a name? I know Jamie didn't, he chose it himself, didn't you sweetie?”

The girl’s lips pressed into a line as she shot a look of pure hate at Angela. “Fareeha.” She said simply, arms folded. She sat beside the cookie, pulling out a chocolate chip, sniffing it before biting into it.

Angela set a tiny cup of milk beside her. “That's a pretty name!” She leant on the table, moving the box and watching her with a smile. “You don't have to worry. We'll be friends. Roommates. Just like Jamie and Mako are!”

Mako nodded. “Jamie was pretty skeptical about it when I told him.” He grunted, biting into a cookie.

Jamie nodded. “I've had my fair share of cruel owners. I mean…” He showed her his stump, guessing from her expression change that she knew what happened to him. “But Mako is nice! He might look like a bloody great thug, a big scary bastard, but he's a good mate!”

Fareeha folded her arms, exhaling softly, wincing as she moved. She flinched a little when Angela stood, watching her go to the kitchen. When she came back she had a few small ice packs. “Alright, show me where it hurts.” She said with a smile. Fareeha was hesitant but she pointed to her right leg, her left arm and her ribs. Angela very very gently put the ice packs on the places she said it hurt, smiling at the slight amount of relief on her face.

Mako leant over to grab a cookie, coming away with Jamie holding onto his hoodie string, swinging from it dangerously. He sighed and sat back, letting him come to rest on his stomach, sitting on the large and comfortable surface.

  
He suddenly jumped as Angela cried out, drawing her hand away from Fareeha. She'd been adjusting her ice pack when she'd accidentally brushed her bruise, earning her a bite on the index finger. Mako’s movement caused Jamie to tumble down his stomach with a squeak, disappearing under it. Mako felt him wriggling between the underside of his stomach and his thigh, about to move when his head popped out. He paused for a second before his high pitched laugh rang out and he slapped Mako with his hand as he giggled. A chuckle came from the human too, deep and punctuated by snorts, wheezing. He took out his inhaler, looking at Jamie with an affectionate smile. The Tiny didn't seem to want to move so they stayed like that, Mako’s huge belly covering most of Jamie from view.

Angela apologised to Fareeha, her bleeding knuckle in her mouth. “I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry.” It was clear from the girl’s reaction that she had expected some kind of pain to come from biting Angela. She covered her head with her arms, waiting to be punished. When she received an apology, she seemed like she couldn't believe it, eyes wide with shock. Angela smiled gently at her. “Try not to bite me next time. You can tell me if you don't like something, I won't do something you don't want me to do.”

Fareeha folded her arms. “Okay…” She seemed hesitant. “Just… Warn me when you're gonna touch me.”

Angela nodded, inclining her head to seem sympathetic. “Of course. Now, once you feel a little better I'm thinking we can try get those knots out of your hair. I have some spray we can put on so you don't hurt yourself when you brush your hair.”

Jamie giggled from his little hiding place. “Why bother? I don't brush my hair and it looks fine! Right, Mako? Right? You're supposed to agree with me, Mako!”

“You still have food in your hair from two days ago you filthy fuck.” He grumbled, a smirk gracing his thick lips.

Jamie scoffed. “Haven't you ever heard of storing food for the winter? I keep vegemite in me ear holes to dip the cracker crumbs in. Won't need you in a few years, I'll have enough to be as full as a fat chick's sock!”  
All three of them looked as they heard a soft laugh, seeing Fareeha smile for the first time since she got back. She froze as she realised all eyes were on her and shut up again. Jamie started giggling wildly, earning a grunting snort from Mako, the two causing her to smile a little more. Jamie clawed his way out from under Mako’s belly and crawled to sit on his knee, looking at Fareeha. “You don't need to worry about these two, darlin’. She's a top bird, real sweet.” He said as he pointed to Angela. “And Mako might be as ugly as a hat full of bum holes-” He received a slightly offended grunt, replying with his signature giggle. “But he's a right laugh. Real nice. He's got a great voice too, super deep and makes you feel like your head is full of bees. And his hands are big so you have lots of room to snuggle. And he's really kind. Always worries about me. Makes a guy feel special.” They made eye contact, Mako looking at Jamie with a small smile, reaching out to cradle his back against his fingertips, gently stroking him. Tiny, thin hands cupped his index finger, kisses pressed against the rough skin, punctuated by giggles. “What was I saying?”

Angela smirked. “You were trying to comfort Fareeha and then started flirting.” She grinned at those high pitched giggles. “It's true though. You're perfectly safe with us, I promise.”

Fareeha sighed heavily. “Either this is the sickest joke in history or you three are the one in a million chance of me having a good life… I'm hoping for the latter.” She seemed to be opening up more, arms crossed over her filthy clothes.

Mako sat up a little. “Do you want to borrow some of Jamie's clothes until you get some of your own sorted?”

Jamie grinned widely. “I have lots of stuff you can use! No bras, but I have some man panties I haven't used! And lots of hoodies!” He vibrated a little as he held onto his giggles at the semi-dirty words that were certain types of underwear

Angela nodded. “Thank you. I'll have to save up a little to get some good clothes but I'm sure they'll do.” She looked at Fareeha and set down her hand palm up, a reassuring smile directed at the miniature girl. There was a beat of hesitation before she slowly approached the upturned hand, cautiously climbing onto it.

Mako, sensing that the two probably wanted some alone time, inhaled deeply, standing up. “Right.” The word was a low, grunted queue for goodbyes.

Jamie beamed. “I hope you get happy soon, Fareeha! As happy as I am! Happier!” He chittered, bouncing a little as Angela came close and leant down, a gentle kiss brushed against his cheek. “Crikey, everyone wants to kiss me today! Probably because I'm smoking hot.”

Angela laughed softly and snaked an arm around Mako’s neck, pressing her small frame into his wide chest for a second. He hummed, mumbling a goodbye to her. “Take care.”

Mako looked at Fareeha, noticing the cringe that he received any time he towered over a stranger. “Nice to meet you.” He whispered.

Jamie was yelling farewells all the way to the door, acting like he wouldn't see them again for months. He laughed happily as Mako walked away from Angela’s house, snuggling close when he was placed in his hoodie collar. “That was fun! I hope Fareeha is okay… I've had a super cool day. I thought you were gonna punch that guy earlier though. Did you have a good day?”

Mako was silent for a moment, listening to his own heavy footsteps and Jamie’s quiet breathing. The former reverberated back to him as he trudged through a pedestrian tunnel, stepping over trash and dead leaves. He spoke, sounding a little amused. “...’ugly as a hat full of bum holes’?”

Jamie's giggles echoed shrilly off the stone walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had fun with an Aussie slang dictionary


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie sprang high into the air, giggling happily as he bounced, landing on his front and springing back. He did a somersault, landing it perfectly and grinning. Mako laid on the sofa and read his book, trying to get it finished for next English class. Jamie wasn't distracting him that much. The sensation of him jumping on his belly was kind of nice. The Tiny laughed happily as he did a backflip, face planting into Mako’s belly with a loud laugh. The human turned on his side, Jamie yelping as he slid down, landing on the sofa cushion. He looked from Mako to his belly then began to burrow underneath it, making himself comfortable between Mako and the sofa cushion.   
“I feel like a mole!” He giggled, poking his head out and looking up at Mako. “It's comfy under here. Hey, can you get me a snack? But leave your belly, I'm snuggly.”

Mako scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, the detachable belly everyone knows I have.” He pulled Jamie out from under him, holding him gently and pressing his lips to his shoulder. “Do you want the TV on while I read?” He asked, placing Jamie on the coffee table. 

“Please!” He chirped, sitting down and getting comfortable. Mako turned it on and set the remote beside him, settling back down. The TV was playing something about the rights of Tinies, how there was still no evidence that they didn't have a base, superficial level of intelligence. Jamie changed the channel, softly growling to himself. 

oOo 

The next day was relatively easy. Mako let Jamie keep his own notes on post its just so he could learn things. He was getting good at writing, mostly spelling words right. During free period, Mako got a text from Angela to meet in the library so he set off, Jamie cuddled to his neck. 

“Mako? Could I ask you a favour?” Jamie asked, sounding a little hesitant. Even now the poor thing was scared that something he would do or say would make Mako angry at him. 

“Anything.” He reassured him, happy to help Jamie any way he could. 

There was a moment's hesitation before he exhaled. “Can we do some research on tinies and borrowers? I… I keep seeing all the abuse we get and I want to make a difference. I wanna rip these humans a new one.” He trembled against Mako's neck, more out of anger than fear. 

“Actually, that's a good idea. I know Angela and Lucio will want to help.” Mako mumbled to him, pushing the library door open with his hip and slipping inside. 

It wasn't too quiet, not deadly silent anyway, the light buzz of chatter from studying students seeming very calming. Mako strode over to the corner behind the autobiographies where his friends usually hung out. Angela and Lucio sat on the floor, a tiny girl he barely recognised seated on Angela’s lap. Fareeha was clean, her hair straight and healthy looking as opposed to the matted mess it was. She wore some of Jamie’s clothes that they had leant to her and they were a little baggy on her but it was better than what she had before. What was most out of place was her smile. Where before there was a challenging, hate filled glare, there was a trusting smile. It was mostly directed at Angela, she seemed a little more wary around Lucio. 

As Mako walked over, Fareeha tensed, relaxing slightly as she realised it was only the guy from the other night. “Hey, guys.” He mumbled as he sat down. 

“Hey Mako! Sup, Jamie!” Lucio grinned as they sat, immediately reaching to scoop Jamison into his hands, bringing him close. “How's my favourite one armed wonder?” He asked with a beaming grin that practically shone from his face. 

Jamie wriggled happily in his grip. “Great now I'm with you guys. Mako is okay but he starts to stink after a while.” 

“Oh. Thanks.” Mako huffed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Fareeha laughed softly. “That's not very fair. I think Mako smells nice. Trust me, we have great senses.” She pressed into Angela as she stroked her back, exhaling softly. 

Jamie giggled. “Okay, he smells great, but Lucio smells of coconut oil.” He was right, the short human smelled very tropical. “Hey, do you guys wanna help me do a project?” 

Angela smiled. “Of course, Jamison. What do you have in mind?” 

Standing up in Lucio's palm, he looked between the three humans. “I need to find out more about our history so I can work out how best to get us equal rights.” 

“Oh, yeah, that's a great idea!” Lucio grinned, passing Jamie back to Mako. “Hang on, I'll grab us some books!” He jumped up, jogging away to the other shelves. 

“Hey, uh…” Angela looked at both tinies with unease. “It's not a very happy history. Just warning you.”

Jamie nodded. “I had a feeling. But if I don't know the past, how will I plan for the future?”

“I got one!” Lucio said as he plopped back in his seat, holding up a book. “The Taxonomy and History of Miniature Humanoid Species. Let's see…”

Lucio flicked through his book, humming thoughtfully as he skimmed the pages. “Borrowers ( _homo parvum_ ) and tinies ( _homo parvum domesticus_ ) are one of the few tiny people species confirmed to exist. Native originally to the Americas and Europe, they now span the globe, both wild and domestic. Once thought to be myth, borrowers were officially discovered in 1867 even though their recorded existence was much later. The first mention of borrowers in detail was in the diary of Mary Norton in 1952.” He turned a few pages. “Bla bla bla, know that, not important…”

He continued reading the next interesting paragraph. “Borrowers have infamously short lives. Living in the wild, borrowers have a life expectancy of 35 years which is why they prefer to live in human homes. In captivity, their life expectancy increases to an average of 50 years. Please note this average can widely vary if human families have pets, vermin, or other hazards in their homes.” He huffed. “I bet our Jamie will outlive us all based on how he's pampered. Eat pellets, live 50 years. Eat vegan food and who knows what will happen!.”

“As few as 12,000 borrowers still exist in the wild, whereas they numbered an estimated 7.6 million in 1850. Changes in habitation, pesticides, and the explosion of the cat and dog population are some of the reasons but by far the fault lies with humans. Pets, sexual aids, slaves, and exotic foods are some uses for domesticated borrowers, among other things. Lately more and more activists are pushing for legislation to protect borrowers, some calling for full human rights. However, so far nothing has changed and the population continues to fall. True borrowers may one day be as extinct as the dodo bird, leaving only the domestic tiny, most inbred and incapable of living more than a few years.” 

Lucio frowned, closing the book and leaning on his arm. “Well, shit.” 

Jamie was curled in on himself, pressed into Mako’s chest. He rubbed the stump of his arm, looking up at Mako. “Is it even worth trying?” He asked softly. 

“Listen, Jamie. We can make a difference. You and me.” Mako cradled him close, huge palms surrounding him, making him feel safe. 

Fareeha was tense, Angela’s efforts to comfort her not doing much as she trembled with anger. Lucio scratched his head, thinking. “So, there's not much we can do law wise… we need some direct action. Fund raisers, advertising, an awareness campaign, a bake sale-”

“No.” Mako interrupted. “We need something fast. Find sympathiser contacts, steal tinies, smuggle them somewhere safe.” He glanced around at the four of them. “We need a heist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O shidt we're gettin there dudes!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trying to Be (Junkers x Tiny!Fem!Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188983) by [BabyPandu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPandu/pseuds/BabyPandu)




End file.
